


//together again

by kamui (whitearrow)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/kamui
Summary: Inigo and Robin find each other after her disappearance, and spend some quality time together.  You know what it is.





	//together again

Inigo had never felt his legs work faster than the moment he’d heard that she’d returned. The rest had been a blur, if he were to be honest. All he could remember was the fact that he could hold her again. That she was real. She was wearing her same robes, her same pigtails, the same smile that he could never get tired of. He had brought her home as soon as he could spare her from the festivities. Though everyone was rightfully joyous to have the return of their beloved Robin, he knew she must have been exhausted. After all, materializing in one world from another was no mere feat.

 

She had fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow. Though he yearned to speak with her, he contented himself with watching her sleep. She had her cheek squished ever so cutely, and was drooling on her hand like always. He smiled as he undid her pigtails and stroked through her platinum white hair. “So beautiful,” he whispered, and kissed her cheeks, and then her eyes. 

 

Not long after that, her eyes fluttered open. “Inigo,” she murmured, and reached out towards him. He leant in, and she cupped his cheeks firmly, her eyes half lidded but full of tender warmth. “I missed you…”

 

“Did you dream of me, my love?”

 

“Mmhm,” she smiled and pulled his face in for a kiss. Though he had expected it to be far more gentle, Robin knew exactly what she wanted. Her lips were firm and and aggressive. “I missed you too much…” she spoke softly against his mouth. “Why did you let me go to sleep?”

 

“I—“ He was bit taken aback by the sudden change of plans. “I thought you were too tired.”

 

“I have all the time in the world to sleep, silly. But I haven’t seen you for so long. Far too long.” Before he could insist she rest, she kissed him once again. This time, she opened her mouth and moved her mouth over his so that he too would do the same. Her tongue prodded over his lower lip until he too parted his lips. But he was quick to gain the upper hand—he slid his tongue into her mouth, hot and hungry, and they were lost to deep and ravenous kisses for several, long moments. 

 

Soon their hands began to wander. Inigo’s fingers slid up her stomach, and dragged up the fabric of her top with his caresses. She let out a soft exhale as he stroked under her breasts, and just barely over them. “You tease,” she complained, and huffed at him.

 

“Patience, dear.” He smiled at her innocently, mirth in his eyes. He pulled her top up and over her breasts, creamy with a soft pink blush adding delightful color to her skin. Her rosy nipples were swollen and tempting him to play with them as he pleased. “You’re so beautiful, my love.” His hands ghosted over her breasts, just barely grazing her nipples. 

 

She bit her lower lip and looked up at him with a pout. “Inigo, please...be nice.” 

 

He smiled apologetically and obeyed his lovely wife’s request. He gently took a stiff nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and rubbed it carefully. She let out a low hum of pleasure and squirmed, pressing her thighs together. “You’re sensitive today, love.” Though he touched her deftly, he didn’t allow his mouth to remain idle. He kissed up her jaw and back down, and once more drew up towards her ear. His teeth nipped her earlobe ever so softly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

  
  


“Inigo...you feel really nice,” Robin said in a rather husky voice. She tugged at his shirt, not wanting to be the only one exposed. She ripped open his buttons, without much care for the state of the article afterwards. He did utter a few weak complaints, but she wouldn’t hear of it. Only when he gently tweaked her nipples, did she stay her attacks. 

 

With a smug smile, he returned to kissing her with both hunger and devotion. He nibbled at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, leaving patches of pink as he mapped out her favorite spots. “You may have to keep your cloak on tomorrow,” he mused happily, and nuzzled her skin. He had no intention of letting her go for the next day, nor week, or month if he could help it. But the need to tease her was great, and he was sure to get many more marks on her to see her cutely distressed. 

 

“Your fault,” she sighed, and decided to return the favor. At his collarbones she decided to nip much more roughly than he, and left a very satisfactory proof that she was there. “Hm. Yes, that’s better.” She kissed it once and then drew back. “Inigo...can you..”

 

“Can I…?” he trailed off and watched the motion of her finger. It twisted the fabric of her underwear, and she inched it down slowly along with her trousers. “Ah—but of course, my sweet Robin.” He’d missed the taste of her warm, sweet sex. He assisted in removing the pesky garments, and relished the sight of her bare womanhood as he spread her legs apart. She smiled up at him slyly, her finger dragging down her slit to beckon him closer. 

And who was he to turn down such a lovely invitation?

He leant in and dragged his tongue over the supple skin of her thighs, his mouth closing only to press sweet and lingering kisses. A few drops of her warmth trickled down, and a moan escaped her lips as she uttered to him her pure want and need for his relief. He delayed his touch no longer—he softly stroked over her folds, and was rewarded by a long and throaty moan from his beloved wife. He was rather smug about the fact that he remembered just how to unravel her. Tired of only touching her, he made room for his mouth to take her. 

 

“Inigo!” she cried out and reached out for him, her fingers clutching his hair. “More,” she plead. “Please…” She’d been reduced to monosyllabic speech, and even then the substance of her conversation was just comprised of needy demands. 

 

He continued to caress her sex with his tongue, and his lips switched from slow and open mouthed kisses to less languid strokes, and peppered more urgent and faster pecks over her warmth. His tongue swirled over her clit, and with a few more strokes, her honey filled over his tongue. Her back arched, and she cried his name out without care. Her nails dug into the sheets, and she bucked her hips towards his face—she still wanted more. 

 

He wasn’t going to slow down his pace. He continued to fuck her with his lips, his tongue, his touch. He wanted her to come utterly undone. 

 

And again, she came. She cursed this time, a string of curses interspersed with his name. And it was by then that he could no longer hold back. His erection was straining his fasteners, and he needed to fuck her. Immediately. “Robin,” he rasped. 

 

She released him just enough so that they could become one once more. She’d only gotten a few strokes over his shaft before he’d put it at her entrance. “Are you ready?” He asked her weakly. 

 

“Of course, dear.” She smiled at him, just barely coherent after the endless waves of pleasure he’d treated her to. He held her hands, their fingers interlocked, and pushed in slowly. She was rather tight after all these months of being apart, but they fit together well. Their mouths were melding together once more, and kissed fiercely as they made love. “It’s been so long,” Robin said once more. 

 

“Too long,” he assented though he was sure it came out a gibberish. He was panting heavily from the overwhelming pleasure their coupling gave him. He went in and out of her with slow but heavy thrusts, until at her urging he all too happily sped up his pace. Several more minutes passed with all speech lost to pleasure, and they both climaxed. His mind was too occupied by bliss to tell who cried out first, but it mattered little. His warmth filled her, and his soaked him, and the two were quite the sweaty mess as they collapsed together in a happy and blissful heap. 

 

“I missed you,” Inigo said. He tucked Robin’s hair behind her ear, admiring her afterglow and tired, but exuberant smile. 

 

“Show me how much again in the morning?” She stuck her tongue out adorably, and he couldn’t help but steal a quick and clumsy kiss. 

 

“Count on it, my dear.”

 


End file.
